


I’m Sorry That I Hurt You

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Minor canon divergence, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: Sitting together on the roof of her parents’ mansion, Rose and Mickey clear the air. They know where they stand with the other, but some things need to be said out loud.HeyIt's all me in my headI'm the one who burned us downBut it's not what I meantI’m sorry that I hurt youI don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to youI don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you
Relationships: Mickey Smith & Rose Tyler
Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I’m Sorry That I Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is a pretty short one. I thought about fluffing it up, but I decided that having less words of better writing is more important than a lot of words in crappy writing.
> 
> This is set in Pete’s World in between “Doomsday” and “Turn Left.” Just a little chat between Mickey and Rose. I always wished there was a little more screen time for their relationship after she broke up with him. Mickey is one of the most underrated companions and has a great character arc.
> 
> Song of the fic: [“Afterglow” by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HxbqAsppwU)

Rose had lost track of how long she’d been sitting on the roof of her parents’ mansion. It had become something she did almost nightly since The Doctor’s message three months ago. The stars made her feel closer to him. Everyone in the house knew that’s where they could find her after sunset.

“Hey, can I join you?” Rose turned at the sound of Mickey’s voice. He was leaning out the window towards her, a blanket in hand. She moved over to give him space. They sat in silence for several minutes before Rose brought up something she’d been thinking about over the past few months, ever since the dimension canon project started.

“Do you think I’m fighting a hopeless cause? Pete at least slightly supports it, he’s allowing the funding. Mum for sure doesn’t. She keeps telling me to get my own place, setting me up on blind dates with socialites’ sons.

“I know I haven’t been the best person towards you since I met The Doctor. I was so blinded by the adventure and the traveling and, well, him, that I forgot what I was leaving behind. But I want you to know that I still care about you. You’re still my best friend. And I’m sorry for all the pain that I’ve caused you these past few years. I hope you can forgive me.” Rose sat in silence as she waited for his answer. It came a few moments later.

“We both know I have no romantic future with you. We’ve known since The Doctor was all big ears and leather. I’ll admit I was jealous of him back then. Still am a little if I’m completely honest. But I’ve seen the way you two act together. I’ve seen the way you look at each other when the other isn’t looking. How you work together without even needing to communicate. How you always put the other first.” Mickey sighed before he looked over at Rose.

“Do I think it’s a long shot? Yes. Do I think there’s a chance you’ll never figure it out? Definitely. But I know you, you’re as stubborn as both your parents. You won’t give up on this. It’ll be tough, but if anyone can do it, you can. And I’ll be helping any way I can.” Rose smiled and leaned into him.

“You’re a better friend to me than I sometimes deserve. And for what it’s worth, I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to string you along that first year, well year and a half for you. That wasn’t fair to you at all. But you know what, Mickey Smith? You turned out pretty damn good. You made something of yourself over here. I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

As the two of them sat in the roof, Rose thought of all Mickey had done for her since she’d come to Pete’s World. He’d helped her settle in and get a fake back story. He went with her to buy clothes and other things she needed. He let her cry on his shoulder when it all became too real.

“Thank you, Micks. I’d be a total mess right now if it wasn’t for you. Mum was so busy getting used to the spotlight and the tabloids she sometimes forgot everything was new to me too. But you didn’t. Despite everything, you stuck by my side and made sure I was ok.” Mickey laughed and bumped his shoulder against hers.

“Of course I did. Like you said, I’m your best friend. It’s in the job description. If you make it back to The Doctor, I’ll be there for you. If not, I’ll be here with you, any way you want me.” Mickey took the blanket and draped it over both their shoulders. The two of them sat side by side on the roof for a while, talking about this and that, never getting to as deep a conversation as it had started.

They stayed out on that roof all night, only coming in when they nearly fell asleep and were in danger of falling off. The next day, Mickey kept his promise. He got Pete to transfer him to the dimension canon project, despite the fact that he was far from an expert in the science needed to build it.

When one of the scientists dropped out due to losing interest, he stepped up and helped where he could until another was found. When Rose herself almost lost hope, he reminded her what, or rather who, she was fighting for. When the stars began disappearing and the canon started working, he kept a positive attitude that they would find the right universe despite numerous missteps. And when Jackie decided to follow her daughter despite anyone’s wishes, Mickey followed to keep her safe.

Even after their job was done and the universes were saved, Mickey stayed by her side. Standing on that beach with Rose, Jackie, and the new new new Doctor, he wasn’t sure where life would lead them. But he knew that he would stay at Rose’s side for as long as she wanted him. He still loved her, but not the way he used to. She had The Doctor. Mickey had Jake.

**Author's Note:**

> I never quite understood why Mickey didn’t stay with Rose, Jackie, and The Metacrisis in “Journey’s End.” Literally everyone who we know to be important to him are in the other world. A part of me feels it was literally so they could pair him with Martha. And while I like them together, the fact that Mickey just left the Tylers without even saying goodbye never really sat well with me.
> 
> I love this song. I relate to it so much on a non-romantic level. I've had friendships explode over some stupid stuff. Sometimes it's me, sometimes it's them, sometimes both. Most times it patches up, but some still haven't years later. It happens to many people, but I still regret it. While this song can be taken romantically, it doesn’t have to, and unromantically is how I relate to it.


End file.
